Oh Daxter
by Lyrieux
Summary: Daxter has a party and well... he doesnt have the best hangover dream ever... and when he does wake up... he isn't in his own bed... Razer, Daxter, Jak, Skyheed and Gol.


_**Oh, Daxter...**_

The night before had been host to one hell of a party, and the hangover told the tale. Daxter had thrown a bit of a do when he had been told that there were a few new girls in town. Naturally, being the flirt he was, he thought that a party would be best if he was to tell his heroic tales and _impress _them. So, when he knew that Jak and the team had gone down to The Bloody Hook for a nights drinking, he jumped at the chance. Running to the telephone he called every number in the phone book and soon enough the Kras Penthouse was filled with women dressed provocatively and men looking for something more than a drink. What happened there onwards is an easy one to explain; Daxter got drunk, hit on a few women, got thrown across the room by a drunken man and somehow ended up running down a street, not knowing where he was going... not helped by his intoxicated state. What happened from there is unknown... the last thing Daxter remembered was running into a person in uniform, calling them _'sweet-cheeks'_ , being picked up off the ground and finally passing out.

* * *

><p>Daxter regained consciousness in a cold room. Not opening his eyes, he curled up and tried to get back to sleep. The hangover had hit and if it wasn't for a deep laugh coming from the room he was in, then he wouldn't of opened his eyes at all. Leaping up, he pulled his <em>heroic<em> karate move and stared at the person who was sat on the floor opposite him.  
>"Well... Daxter... Long time no see." Daxter recognised him from somewhere, but couldn't place his finger...<em> paw<em>... on where. He couldn't work out his height because of the fact he was sat down, and his uniform was being hidden from his knees, but what he could see was that he had dull blue hair and purple tinted skin. "Don't recognise me? No... I didn't think you would. After all, your comrade, Jak did kill me..." he laughed, staring his blue eyes into Daxter's.  
>"SKYHEED?" Daxter finally shouted, leaping backwards and hiding behind a small box. Skyheed said nothing more, but simply laughed an intimidating laugh which was soon accompanied by another only this one sounded as if the person laughing was struggling to do so.<p>

Daxter couldn't of turned around any quicker. _As much as he didn't want to put his back to Skyheed._ This voice he recognised with ease. There before him, hovering two feet off the ground was an odd looking oldish man with a long tattered blue cloak and _very_ purple skin.  
>"What a reunion this is." The man said, tapping his fingers together. His harsh and ill-sounding voice was one many would shudder at.<br>"GOL? But you..." Daxter began before coming over all faint.  
>"Yes, Jak killed me." Gol sniggered, floating to the ground and creating a bubble of Dark Eco around Daxter.<br>"Hey... don't touch-a the merchandise with your Dark Ooze!" Daxter protested, with no result. Skyheed then stood up and as he did so, his eyes turned a carbon black. He began to breathe quickly and called out for Jak.  
>"Jak can't hear you..." Skyheed taunted, stepping closer, now with long black claws the colour of night. Both <em>men<em> stepped closer and closer to Daxter and voices all around were teasing... _"Finally... kill him... kill him now... this is your chance... "_

* * *

><p>Daxter awoke with a squeal and looked around the room he was in. <em>It wasn't home.<em> The last thing he remembered was running into someone in uniform and then passing out after being picked up. Where he was now, he didn't know. He curled up onto the pillow of the bed and shut his eyes, hoping that it was all another dream and that he would wake up at home, but no. There was an accented chuckle and the thick smell of cigarette smoke. Daxter coughed and glanced over his tail.  
>"My, my... looks like sleeping beauty hasn't had enough beauty sleep..." The man mocked, grinning. <em>Red coat... yellow gloves... black, slick hair... odd sexy style... accented...<em>  
>"Razer? Where am I!" Daxter shouted out, leaping up off Razer's bed and pointing a <em>finger<em> at him.  
>"Don't get your tail in a twist..." Razer laughed again, walking out of the room.<br>"Whadd'o I do, whadd'o I do?" Daxter chanted to himself, flicking his wrists up and down in panic. He didn't have much time to do that much more when there was the sound of keys and a strong hand around his stomach, picking him up. "HEY!"  
>"Don't have a hissy fit, you can brush your fur later." Razer threw Daxter into the back seat of his car and sat onto the drivers seat. "Hold on." Razer lurched the racer into gear and sped off down the road, Daxter screaming in tow. Loving every moment, Razer span around tight corners and skidded down hills. Twenty minutes of hell later, Razer braked suddenly and sent Daxter flying over his shoulder and into the door ahead of them. There was a loud thud and he slid down the frame.<p>

Just moments later, Jak opened the door.  
>"Dax? Where're you been, buddy?" He asked, scooping the ill-looking ottsel up into his arms.<br>"I suggest you take more care of your _rat._" Razer hissed before putting the car into gear and speeding off.  
>"Oh... Daxter..." Jak sighed, looking down to see him asleep in his arms. "Guess we'll have to wait until the morning to see what you've done this time..."<p> 


End file.
